Studs
by Pyreite
Summary: Random Drabbles dedicated to Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge Prompt - 'Earrings'.  A/U, Sess/Kag.  COMPLETE
1. Locker Room

_**Studs by Pyreite**_

Drabbles inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Prompt:** -Earrings 

**Locker Room**

"You call that a stud? This is a stud!" whooped Kouga, sashaying his _thang_ under the showerhead. Friday afternoon in the boys' locker room was always lewd, and bawdy. Coach Taisho was a stickler for the rules. No booze and bananas, period. The yellow fruit didn't mix well in youkai stomachs when washed down with a can of beer.

"Shut up!" groused Inuyasha, head throbbing, and mouth dry. He'd indulged a little too much after the final kick-off, having swilled a can of beer and gobbled four bananas in quick succession. He'd also done something rather stupid, too spaced out of his own brain to know any better. Four glistening gold studs were like neon lights in his fluffy silver ears. He had two a piece, pierced through the thick skin, and fur atop his head.

The studs weren't the problem. If his old man found out he'd been a larrikin, and gone clubbing with Kagome again, he'd be in big trouble. The physiotherapist wasn't exactly a party animal, but she was his big brother's girlfriend, and damned hard to resist. He'd had to stick around, and hang out after Sesshoumaru had bailed on her, calling an early night. He was paying for it now though.

His head hurt like hell, and Kouga's off key, tone-deaf rendition of some raunchy wolf-song was grating on his nerves. "_Wolf-turd_! _Shut your pie hole_!"

"Shut your own mutt-face!" hollered the wolf-youkai, grinning from ear to ear beneath the hot spray of clean, invigorating water. He washed joyously, rubbing soapsuds over his chest, and shoulders. It was damned hilarious that the reclusive mutt had finally let his hair down. "Booze, and bananas eh?" he teased, chuckling at the hanyou's crappy luck. His head would be pounding like a drum, and his guts grumbling.

Sure enough, Kouga could hear Inuyasha's mad scramble to the toilet, the slam of a plastic lid, and the wet retching of the poor idiot emptying his stomach. "Never mix beer, and bananas mutt-face", laughed the wolf-youkai, rinsing himself off. "Youkai stomachs can digest just about everything else, but that".

Word Count: 349


	2. Tattoo Parlour

_**Studs by Pyreite**_

Drabbles inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Prompt:** -Earrings 

**Tattoo Parlour**

The boys were beautiful but Kagome had only come to see one in particular. She strolled across the shop, ignoring the wolf-whistles, and cheesy pick-up lines from the more boisterous customers. She slipped into the chair, and presented her left ear. "Right there Fluffster" she teased, smiling at the resident tattooist, the silver-haired, and sexy Sesshoumaru. He was just as talented with a stud gun as he was with ink, and needles.

The inuyoukai slotted the glistening pearl stud into the gun. He gently gripped her earlobe with white, gloved fingertips, and cleansed her skin with wet gauze. The spirits stank, but it did minimize infection. "Ready?" he asked, slipping the edge of her earlobe into the mouth of the stud gun. He compressed the trigger before she could respond.

The crisp, metallic shot and he'd pierced her ear. "You jerk! You were supposed to count to three and then shoot the damned thing!" hollered Kagome, furious. She cupped her ear, wincing when the skin started to throb. "If I didn't love you! I would kick your butt right now!"

Sesshoumaru planted a kiss on her lips, smirking. "You could try" he teased her. "I would not mind at all".

Word Count: 200


	3. Jewellery Shop

_**Studs by Pyreite**_

Drabbles inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Prompt:** -Earrings 

**Jewellery Shop**

"I want this set!" cried Kagome, ecstatic. She had finally found them. Sesshoumaru tapped the glass, sceptical. He didn't share her optimism, too puzzled by her choice. The earrings weren't exactly feminine.

"You are certain?" he queried.

"Of course!" declared Kagome, excited when the jeweller withdrew the velvet box, earrings and all from inside the case. She peered closely at the exquisite detail of two, gem-encrusted, twenty-four carat gold novelty earrings. "Aren't these cute!" she gushed, inviting him to take a closer look. Her boyfriend peered at the earrings set in black lining. He supposed that he did see the appeal.

"You have an odd sense of humour".

Kagome grinned wolfishly, paid the jeweller, and promptly whipped on her new purchases. "I know, and you love it" she quipped, hooking in one earring, and then the other into her ears. She turned her head. "How's it look?"

"Amusing", declared Sesshoumaru, smirking when his mate showed him her right ear. She tapped the gold earring, and blew him a kiss. The word 'Bad' shimmered in diamonds. She showed him her left ear. The word 'Dog' glistened in rubies.

"Good. Now we can be 'Bag Dogs' together", quipped Kagome, cheeks dimpling in a pearly white smile.

Word Count: 204


	4. Pirate Ship

_**Studs by Pyreite**_

Drabbles inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Prompt:** -Earrings 

**Pirate Ship**

"Pretty little thing isn't she?" queried Inuyasha, gold fang glinting in the afternoon sun. He was tall, swarthy, and silver-haired like his notorious counterpart, another golden-eyed inuyoukai. Though the latter lacked the furry silver ears, he certainly made up for it with a daring pair of gold hoops in one pointed, elfin ear. "I bet she'd fetch a fine price at the Western Docks", suggested the hanyou. He ran a taloned finger down one plump cheek, and laughed when the girl looked down her nose at him.

"She is more spirited than the traders would like", countered Sesshoumaru, golden eyes keen as he surveyed their captive. She was young, perhaps in her late teens or early twenties. Her face was heart-shaped with flawless creamy skin. The soft peach blush upon her cheeks was lovely, but hardly breathtaking. He had seen better beauties along the coasts.

A pirate always knew how to turn a quick profit. "You know what happened last time you tried to trade off Sango", reminded Sesshoumaru. He smirked when his little brother bared his teeth, and growled at him. The hanyou was still sensitive about the lovely bounty hunter. Hot-tempered, quick-witted, and with a considerable tolerance for sake-wine, she had drunk his little brother under the table.

It hadn't helped Inuyasha's pride when Sango had nearly neutered him too. Booze, and bounty hunters definitely did not mix well with traders, a market place, and inch-thick chains. "Shut up!" snarled the hanyou, lip curling. "It's not my fault she hooked up with that damned Monk!" Sesshoumaru shrugged when his half-brother glowered in his direction, clearly unforgiving of the incident, even now.

"I improvised", quipped the elder Taisho heir. He caught their captive's chin, and peered into her clear, sapphire eyes, intrigued. "Like the sea" he praised, admiring the beauty he found there. The cascade of black hair, slightly tangled in seaweed and brambles didn't detract from her loveliness either. She smelt like sand and salt, and was garbed in the tattered finery of a noblewoman dragged through brine, and hellfire.

Sesshoumaru wouldn't have had her any other way. "No little brother" he declared, pleased by the fiery spirit he found blazing hot in her eyes. "I will keep this one. Father has long desired me to wed". He smirked at her startled gasp. The woman's shock faded instantly, and she dared to stare him in the eye.

"I will see you clapped in irons before you could set a ring upon my finger!" she cried, outraged.

Inuyasha grinned, anger forgotten in the face of his brother's feisty little vixen. She didn't stand a chance. No one dared to defy the infamous Taisho Brothers. She'd learn her place soon enough. "Pirates don't use rings" he teased her, recognizing the look upon his brother's face.

Sesshoumaru was smitten, and any treasure that caught and held his interest was doomed to become his own entirely. "You're pledged Lady Kagome" laughed the hanyou, amused when his brother kissed her. He listened to her splutter indignantly, grinning from ear to ear. "Pirates are talented thieves, and you little sister, have just been welcomed into the family". He chuckled darkly when she moaned, and curled her arms around his half-brother's neck.

"She's utterly besotted", stated Inuyasha, his golden eyes glinting in amusement.

Word Count: 548


	5. Anniversary

_**Studs by Pyreite**_

Drabbles inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Prompt:** -Earrings

**Anniversary**

"Oh!" gasped Kagome, pleasantly surprised. She glanced from the velvet box to her handsome fiancé, cheeks dimpling in a smile. "You remembered!" she cried, throwing her arms about his waist. She snuggled him like a gigantic, silver-haired teddy bear, grateful for his love, affection, and eidetic memory. Mama might have wanted her to marry Hojo, but an inuyoukai had stolen her heart.

"I love you", she declared faithfully, presenting her ear. She waited patiently while Sesshoumaru slipped the sterling silver hook into her earlobe. The slight chill of cold metal, and the first diamond teardrop hung elegantly. She turned her head at the gentle touch to her cheek. The inuyoukai set the second earring into her right ear, and admired his gift.

"I never forget that which is most important", avowed the inuyoukai. "And anniversaries especially, are best prepared for with extravagant yet meaningful gifts my Kagome".

"You just don't want to be outdone by Inuyasha", quipped his lovely Mate-to-be.

"That hanyou will never upstage this Sesshoumaru" he corrected, lacing his arms about her waist. "Never" he promised her, leaning in to claim a kiss of his own for a gift well received.

Word Count: 193


	6. Fashion Show

_**Studs by Pyreite**_

Drabbles inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Prompt:** -Earrings

**Fashion Show**

"Where are the blasted things! This can't happen now!" cried Kagome, frustrated. She had searched high and low for the pair of gold hoops. The earrings were part of her outfit, and Miroku would have a fit if she lost them now. The pious fashion designer was a stickler for detail. Garbed in a snug, metallic one-piece evening gown, Kagome had five minutes before she was called onstage.

The Taisho Cat Walk waited for no one, especially not a fumble-fingered model. It was time to face the music. She threw the fluffy pink cushion back onto the greenroom couch, giving up. "I'm screwed!" she finally admitted, sighing with disappointment. She could already hear Miroku stomping down the corridor.

He would be on her tail in less than half a minute. Kagome froze when the doorknob turned. The door opened with a metallic click. It was now or never. "Looking for these?" queried a deep, masculine voice.

She whirled, gasping in delight when her usual silver-haired chaperone appeared like a knight in shining armour. "Sesshoumaru! I love you!" she gushed, recognizing the pair of gold hoops between his fingers. She rushed across the room, and slapped her palms to his striped cheeks. Kagome rocked onto her tiptoes, and kissed the inuyoukai fast, and hard. She withdrew immediately, snatched the earrings, and rushed out the door.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru! You saved my life!" hollered Kagome. She whipped on the earrings, blew him a kiss, and waved goodbye. "I gotta run! Miroku will have my butt over his fireplace if I miss my cue to walk the stage! Bye sweetie! Thanks again!" He watched her run down the corridor, turn the corner, and zoom towards the stage. The inuyoukai pressed taloned fingers to his lips, wondering if Kagome might kiss him again after the show.

Word Count: 302


	7. Masquerade

_**Studs by Pyreite**_

Drabbles inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Prompt:** -Earrings

**Masquerade**

He woke to find a single pearl earring on the pillow, and a plain white mask trimmed in lace. The sheets were rumpled where she'd lain beside him through the night. He buried his face in her pillow. He inhaled deeply. The scent of ripe summer plums filled his nostrils. She smelt wonderful.

He wanted to love her again. The Masquerade Ball had swelled with innumerable couples, every inch of the smooth wooden floor covered in booted feet, and lofty heels. Men, and women had danced together with the top half of their faces concealed by masks. Sesshoumaru had found her by chance, taking an empty spot on the floor when his younger brother had retreated, leaving her bereft of a partner.

She had smiled primly, offered her hand, and he had taken it out of politeness. The rest of the night had passed in a blur of white silk, and glistening black hair. He hadn't strayed from her side. Her boldness and sweet tinkling laughter had fascinated him. The long night over, and they had retreated to her boudoir.

Sunlight filtered through the heavy brocade draping from her bedroom windows. Sesshoumaru ran a clawed hand over her ruffled sheets, hopeful. He sighed, feeling not the pleasant warmth of a bed recently vacated, but cold staleness. She had been gone for some time. "Where are you?" he whispered to the chill room, heart sinking with the realisation that she had left him.

The door creaked open, and an amused unmasked woman stepped into the light. Her arms were laden with a silver tray filled with toast, eggs, and other condiments. She strode to the bed. "Right here" smiled Kagome. She set her burden on the bedside table, and laughed when she was pulled into his arms. "Missed me did you?" she teased, lifting his taloned hand to her lips.

"Stay", implored Sesshoumaru, burying his nose in the hollow of her throat.

"It's my room. Technically I could toss you out", chided Kagome.

"Our room" countered the stubborn inuyoukai. He had found a treasure in this remarkable woman and was determined to keep her.

Kagome kissed his calloused palm. "Ours then. Now and forever?"

Sesshoumaru growled, and drew her back into their rumpled sheets and blankets. "Always. Forever. Eternally" he promised.

Kagome grinned. "Perfect".

Word Count: 383


	8. Detention

_**Studs by Pyreite**_

Drabbles inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Prompt:** -Earrings

**Detention**

She was around five foot something, with a handful of inches tossed in. Black hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail. The front of her standard cream school blazer was tattered, and the pearl buttons had been ripped off. Small silver rings glinted in her earlobes, and a sterling silver spike was thrust through her chin. She licked her lips, blew a raspberry bubble, and propped her feet upon his desk.

She was the bold teenage rebel, uncaring that she'd gotten detention with the youkai bad-boys. "Like what you see?" she teased, lip curling in an amused smirk the longer the pretty boy gaped at her. He was cute in a snooty kind of way. Pity he lacked personality. "Keep your eyes on your books dog-breath. You couldn't handle me if you tried" challenged Kagome, kicking the desk.

It crashed onto the floor, flipping over in a heap of splintered wood and twisted metal. "I'm stronger then I look", she quipped, rolling to her feet. She gave him the once-over, and yanked his standard-issue school tie. "You had better call me", she commanded, snatching the brush, soaked with permanent black ink from his clawed fingertips. Kagome painted her mobile phone number.

She bent to kiss his striped magenta cheek. "Later baby", she teased, snatching his book-bag. She sashayed to the doorway. "Don't forget my number", she threatened, blowing him a kiss. Kagome Higurashi was spirited, pretty, and desired to date the resident inuyoukai golden-boy.

Sesshoumaru blinked at her, stunned. He'd wound up in detention because of his idiot baby brother. Now some crazy girl had destroyed his desk, graffitied his tie, and stolen his school things. He stiffened when she returned and grabbed his hand. "On second thoughts. I'll take you with me too. Come on hot stuff" she demanded, trying to yank him out of his seat.

He gripped her wrist and wrenched back. The girl toppled into his lap, spitting fury. The Taisho heir caught her chin and silenced her with a kiss. Kagome groaned, arms lacing round his neck. Her toes curled when he did that exquisite thing with his tongue.

He came up for air, smirking when the girl ducked her head, cheeks blazing a hot and endearing pink. Sesshoumaru laughed at her mortification. "Cat got your tongue Kagome?" he chided, wrapping his arms round her waist. "I am the top academic student little rebel. I _know _how to tame the shrew". He scooped her up, and carried her across the classroom to the doorway.

"If you would be so kind madam", he asked her, golden eyes on the doorknob.

Kagome complied, and twisted the door open. "So we're going steady now?" she asked in a small voice, embarrassed. He was a really good kisser.

"We are" declared Sesshoumaru, uncaring if the student body stared as he carried her into the corridor. He had his vixen. The rest of the world could envy him for an eternity. He was fine with that. Few women were brave enough to challenge an inuyoukai, and not run away screaming.

Kagome was as good as his own, forever (but she didn't know that yet).

Word Count: 525


	9. Club De Taisho

_**Studs by Pyreite**_

Drabbles inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Prompt:** -Earrings

**Club De Taisho**

He saw the pair of glistening silver earrings first, and followed the sparkle to its source. She was seated in front of the bar, a glass in her hand, sipping water. Sesshoumaru made his way over. Inuyasha had eyed her since she'd come into the club, walking confidently in a pair of stylish black boots. She wasn't a model per se being more curvaceous than the slender sylphs.

The elder Taisho son had seen his fair share of doe-eyed beauties, but this one had caught and held his interest. She was pretty yet plain in a pair of painted on jeans, a heavy fur-trimmed duster, and a ruffled cream blouse. Long black hair cascaded down her back, and he wasn't the only youkai eying the goods. He paused when one of Inuyasha's bolder friends tried to chat her up. The wolf-youkai, one of Kouga's pack mates toppled to the ground, hands clasping his crotch.

The woman leapt from her stool, and lifted it off the ground, ready to clobber him. "Jerk! Learn some damned manners before you start mouthing off!" she howled, raising the seat above her head. Sesshoumaru interceded before the fight turned ugly. He gripped the stool, and unburdened her immediately. The swift inclination of his head and several of Kouga's long-suffering pack-brothers wandered over to retrieve their inept friend.

"Hey! Give that back!" cried Kagome, incensed when the tall silver-haired guy grabbed her hand. She tried to snatch the barstool when he pulled it out of reach, and set it back on the floor. "I can handle him myself!" she snarled trying to get around him. She was determined to deal justice. The wolf-youkai had seriously gotten on her nerves.

Her jeans weren't going to be on his bedroom floor anytime soon.

"I am sure you could, but I would rather have you focused on me", countered Sesshoumaru. He smirked at her stunned expression, the round eyes, and open mouth making her near irresistible. "Would you care for a drink?" he asked, signalling the barkeep. It was simple to usher her back onto her stool, and to pull a seat over for himself. He sat down, and leaned on the bar, golden eyes glinting as he surveyed her.

Black brows furrowed in confusion. She was trying to process what had just happened. "Just who the hell do you think you are!" she demanded, nose wrinkling in disdain when the barkeep refilled her glass of iced water. Kagome glanced from the glass to her new chaperone, wondering where the hell he'd come from. One moment she'd been having a pleasant drink by herself, gotten propositioned by a wolf, and then she'd nailed the idiot in the pills.

Bereft of her weapon of choice, her rump planted on the cushioned stool, she was at a loss for words. Anger seemed the best option, but she was more bewildered than furious. This silver-haired bloke was a smooth-talker, and deft at defusing conflict. "Sesshoumaru Taisho" he remarked, smirking like a pleased tomcat. Kagome frowned.

"_What_?"

"You asked who I was", he quipped, amused by her bafflement. She really was an endearing creature.

"Oh" replied Kagome. She sipped her water, and quirked a brow when he questioned her. His face was open and expectant. "Kagome" she said mechanically, still wondering how the guy had managed to glide into her personal space. He was a stranger, and she didn't usually take well to strangers.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. _Kagome_" purred Sesshoumaru. She blushed prettily. The eldest Taisho wouldn't mind hanging onto her. She possessed the right balance of beauty, feistiness, and courage he preferred in his women. Personality was a plus in his books, and this lovely vixen had _personality _in spades.

Word Count: 620


	10. Babysitting

_**Studs by Pyreite**_

Drabbles inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Prompt:** -Earrings 

**Babysitting**

He was just a little boy but he could take big bites. Inuyasha had teething marks on his arms, and legs, and four-pronged slashes from tiny claws on his wrists and calves. The brat was definitely his brother's runt. The kid had his father's silver-white mane, his mother's sky-blue eyes, and had inherited Sesshoumaru's inuyoukai claws and fangs. He was more youkai than the hanyou himself.

"I'm not a chew toy! Cut it out brat!" growled Inuyasha. He pinched the kid's pert button nose, and tugged on a pointed elfin ear. The boy howled, and promptly latched onto his index finger. "Gah! Let go!" he snarled and bared his teeth mimicking Sesshoumaru's little bundle of joy. Uncle and nephew traded growls, and furious golden-eyed glares.

Inuyasha tried to wrestle his finger loose, but the little pup sank his fangs in deeper. The hanyou felt the pinpricks of sharp baby canines. Fortunately for Inuyasha, the many years of wielding Tetsusaiga had given his fingers thick calluses. "You won't break the skin kid!" he told the boy, grinning in smug satisfaction. "Bite all you like! My hands are stronger than your damned teeth!"

The pup, realising he wasn't inflicting pain on the chewy hanyou, changed tactics. "Argh! Bite the finger! Bite the finger!" yelped Inuyasha when Kagome's pride and joy chomped on his ear. "What the hell!" snarled the hanyou, startled. The pain lessened, and he suddenly heard a soft and pleasant purring. He curled taloned hands round the kid's chubby middle, and tried to pull him off.

"I'm not a pacifier either!" growled the hanyou. The baby brat was sucking on his fluffy silver ear. "Oh screw it. You're just like your old man. Out to make my life a freaking nightmare" grumbled Inuyasha. He was too exhausted to bother fighting with the pup anymore. He sighed in relief. The kid had at least stopped biting; clawing, and yowling like a neutered cat.

The hanyou patted the kid's back, and arranged him more comfortably. Short and white silk-clad legs trailed over his shoulders. Black-booted baby feet drummed his chest. Small taloned fingers fisted clumps of Inuyasha's silver hair. "Hold tight runt" cautioned the hanyou.

Clawed hands gently gripped the boy's knees. Inuyasha carried Sesshoumaru's son along at a slow yet steady pace. The kid was quiet with his mouth wrapped around one fluffy hanyou ear. "Hey! No chewing! That isn't a teething-ring brat!" groused Inuyasha when tiny fangs grazed the soft and downy fur atop his head. He wasn't patient by nature, but years of putting up with Shippo's cheek had certainly taught him tolerance.

"That's better" he said, pleased when the kid resorted to using his ear as a pacifier again. Sure it was odd letting the runt suckle like a calf on a cow's teat, but at least he wasn't whining anymore. "Don't get used to this. I'm not some glorified horse. Soon as we meet up with that bastard father of yours, I'm gone". Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, eyes darting upward at the sound of soft whimpering.

"You can't be serious" he muttered, astonished the little tyke was actually unhappy. "You hate me just like that damned old man of yours!" growled the hanyou, certain his brother's demonic offspring was pulling another pity-party stunt. The kid had bitten and gnawed on him all day, and he certainly hadn't imagined the slashes of puppy-soft claws. It wasn't much different then being clawed by a kitten, but this brat was a lot bigger, and meaner than any cat he'd ever tangled with. Kirara wasn't even that nasty.

The pup whined, and Inuyasha was appalled when two, chubby, silk-clad arms wrapped round his neck. "Hey! Cut it out!" he cried, tugging at the kid's voluminous ivory sleeve. "You better not be crying!" he chastised. Fluffy silver ears drooped when the brat started to bawl. Soft sniffling soon escalated to loud braying sobs.

"Half-breed! Explain yourself!" demanded Sesshoumaru, coming round the corner with his mate on his arm. Gold earrings glinted in the warm afternoon sun. Kagome tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear. She smiled, amused. It was the most adorable sight in the world to see her little baby boy, clinging to his uncle like a life preserver.

The pair usually didn't get along, but today was a new day. Her wonderful Taiyoukai mate might have been horrified by their son's sudden affection for Inuyasha, but Kagome found it endearing. "Aw!" she gushed, overcome with gooey motherly delight. She took the initiative and pulled out the digital camera from her purse. Moments like this these had to be immortalised.

"It's not my fault Bastard! He just started leaking!" griped Inuyasha.

"You must have done something!" countered Sesshoumaru, reaching for his son. The Taiyoukai gaped when his own offspring growled, and clung more desperately to his half-brother.

"Get him off me!" yelped the hanyou, dancing in circles when the kid locked short legs round his windpipe. His face was fast turning purple. "Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome smiled with pleasure, snapping shots of her quirky little family. Precious memories were best remembered in digital photos. She'd definitely have to make a scrapbook of her little boy's day spent being babysat by his darling uncle Inuyasha.

Word Count: 873


	11. Cake Shop

_**Studs by Pyreite**_

Drabbles inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Prompt:** -Earrings 

**Cake Shop**

"I'm so sorry!" cried Kagome, aghast when the customer opened his mouth and spat out her silver sleeper. The tiny sterling ring glistened on his palm amidst festive scarlet, and ivory frosting, and pink crumbs. "Oh! It must have fallen into the batter this morning!" she explained, rushing over. She tried to liberate the earring from his hand. Taloned fingers clamped round her wrist.

Kagome stiffened. Youkai apparently preferred to be very much hands on. She blushed when golden eyes scrutinized her, embarrassed. "I'm really sorry sir!" She fidgeted on the spot, feeling the hot stare of her fellow employees, and the cake-shop customers boring through her back. 

"You can make amends in one way" he said casually.

"H-How?"

Sesshoumaru glanced to her pursed pink lips. "Kiss me". It was a reasonable request. She had nearly choked him with the tiny, sterling silver earring. He spied the second sleeper in her left ear.

The ring in his palm was obviously the matching pair from her naked right earlobe.

"What!" cried Kagome, appalled by the guy's boldness. The look on his face was clearly expectant. He actually thought she was going to just bend over and plant a wet one on his lips. "Sir. I'd probably get fired for fornicating with a customer". She really didn't want to lose her job.

Miroku was a pleasant and fair employer, but he was also a stickler for preventative dating. Kagome could work in the cake-shop provided she didn't pick up a boyfriend too. It was hardly her fault that a good third of the _Strawberry Tart_'s cake-shop regulars were her admirers. Youkai and humans alike were drawn like bees to honey on Kagome's daily shifts. The small corner-store bakery and café was making ample weekly profits.

Miroku was more than happy to keep this little lady employed, provided she didn't start dating one of the customers. Her lack of a love life was best for business. Unfortunately, one esteemed Taiyoukai was about to break that golden rule. "A kiss, or I will sue your employer for gross negligence", declared Sesshoumaru. The inuyoukai slid Kagome's silver sleeper into a white napkin, and set it on the table next to a stylish, black mobile phone.

"Wait! Just wait!" cried Kagome, startled when the guy flicked a clawed thumb over the shiny buttons. The guy likely had his lawyer on speed dial. "One kiss, and you won't sue my boss?" she queried, cautiously, getting a sense that this guy was a little sneaky. She tried to ignore the multitude of eyes gawking at them. The boys were often very protective of her too.

"One kiss" affirmed Sesshoumaru, aware of their mostly male audience. He hardly cared if the lot of them growled like territorial mutts, for he alone would claim this lovely creature. He paused when the young woman warily drifted into his personal space. She pursed her lips, angling her head just so. "Upon the mouth" he told her.

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

The Taiyoukai arched a silver brow, and flicked a taloned thumb over his mobile. The phone beeped once and started to dial. "Five seconds and my lawyer will pick up the call" he stated, serious. He would not lose this opportunity. The reluctant Kagome Higurashi would become his today.

Kagome liberated the phone from his hand. "That won't be necessary", she said, pearly teeth worrying her lower lip. She set the mobile on the table, leaned over, and kissed him. She squeaked in alarm when strong, masculine arms laced round her waist. Kagome opened her mouth, surprised, and nearly jumped out of her skin when a warm and wet tongue slid over her own.

Her toes curled. He was very talented. Minutes passed, and many a male admirer in the store sighed with disappointment. "Miroku's not going to be very happy about that", sighed Yuka, looking over to another of Kagome's fellow employees and friends.

"Stuff him. It's about time our Kagome got a boyfriend, and who better than the landlord" reasoned Eri. "Besides, she's not the only reason the boys come round".

Yuka glanced to the clear glass dispensers along the counter. The brightly coloured candies, and perverted chocolates certainly attracted the average voyeur. "Yeah I suppose, but the cakes bring in a good lot of them too" she remarked, smirking when she spied the rotating glass platters of naughty confections. Strawberry Tarts was more than just your average cake-shop and café. It was the only place in town that specialised in baking uniquely raunchy and risqué sweets to order.

Word Count: 761


	12. Card Game

_**Studs by Pyreite**_

Drabbles inspired by Smittee's Dokuga Fanfiction Challenge

**Prompt:** -Earrings 

**Card Game**

Kagome slapped down her pair of Queens, determined to win the game. She had lost the last two rounds, and desperately needed to beat her opponent. The smug inuyoukai was mostly clothed. His white shirt, and black slacks were still firmly in place. She was down to her boxers, camisole, and socks.

Sesshoumaru smirked and slapped down a pair of Aces. The bright red Ace of Hearts, and Ace of Diamonds glinted pleasantly on the table. The lamplight flickered, and he relit the nearest wick. The gentle exhale of warmth breath, and the tiny flame brightened again. He glanced to Kagome, silver brow arched.

"You have already discarded your earrings", he told her, pointing a taloned finger to the pair of small gold studs on the tabletop. Tiny red jewels sparkled in the firelight. He smirked when the Miko shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I have the victory again. You must lose something else", he declared, golden eyes appraising her skimpy clothing. Kagome folded stubborn arms across her bust.

"I'm not taking off my top you pervert".

Sesshoumaru smirked, and glanced at her neon pink boxers. The stretchy material hugged her svelte figure snugly. It was such a shame she continued to hide herself behind the unnecessary fabric. He already knew that she was lovely. It was a pity the Miko wasn't as comfortable in her own skin as he was himself.

"I'm not taking those off either!"

"Fine Miko. You may remove your socks, and then we will deal again" he stated, determined to whittle her down. She was beautiful, feisty, and brave. It would certainly make for an interesting courtship. He watched her shuck off her pink socks. The tiny knitted red hearts endearing.

She snatched the stack of cards off the table, and promptly returned them to the patterned blue deck. She shuffled cautiously, and dealt another hand. "Winner takes all" she challenged. Sesshoumaru smirked, showing two sets of pearly white fangs. The Miko was confident enough to raise the stakes. He nodded, amused by her wiliness.

"Let the game begin".

Word Count: 344


End file.
